


strangers in the night

by xxprincessxx



Series: rini drabble collection [7]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: F/M, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23442232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxprincessxx/pseuds/xxprincessxx
Summary: where ricky and nini meet under the stars
Relationships: Ricky Bowen & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Series: rini drabble collection [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621894
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	strangers in the night

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone! another drabble coming your way, i hope you like this one. i've been playing around with different prompts, so a lot of my things lately may have been a little different. bare with me, but i promise a long fic is coming your way!
> 
> tw// mentions of death and divorce

Nini didn’t know his name, he was just some random boy that she's seen enough times to recognize. Every Thursday night, Nini would come to her favourite spot in the city, overlooking the life Salt Lake had to offer. She likes to come to relax and take a breather from her busy life, or when the nights at home are a little tougher than others. One particular night, she drove to the one place she knew would calm her down, tears filled her eyes. When she sets herself up in her usual spot, she couldn’t help her tears from flowing down her cheeks, trying to keep her sobs in, not wanting anyone to hear.

Unfortunately for her, she let one escape, as she covers her mouth the minute she heard the croak from her throat. That didn’t stop the curly-haired boy from walking over to her, bending down, “Hey, are you okay?” He asks with a soft voice.

She nods, not daring to look at the boy. She didn’t want this random stranger seeing her with red puffy eyes and mascara stained cheeks, she didn’t know what she even looked like, but it was probably just as bad as she feels.

He takes a gentle seat next to her, “Well, I don’t want to be alone tonight, is it okay if I just sit here with you?”

She nods once more, wiping the tears from her cheeks. She manages to finally get a good look at the boy she normally saw many feet away from her. He was cute, she thought, messy curly hair, brown eyes, and a cute nose, he had a sharp jawline. She blushes instantly, she probably looks like a mess next to this pretty boy.

He leans over, looking at her, “I’m Ricky,” he says offering a small smile. 

“Nini.” She says softly.

He chuckles, “what an interesting name.”

She nods biting back a smile, her breathing finally coming back to its normal rate. “So, Ricky. What are you doing here tonight? On a school night no less.” She tries to joke, he looked just around her age.

“I could ask you the same question,” he glances in her direction, “but I won’t.” He says, understanding that she wasn’t ready to talk about whatever was bothering her that night, nor that she had to. “My parents were fighting again. It gets hard, hearing the yells and them throwing things. It’s peaceful here, so much quieter than my own home.”

Nini nods, “I’m sorry.” She mumbles.

Ricky shakes his head, “Don’t be. It’s not your fault.” He says shortly, the silence falling around them once more as they watch the city. Cars zooming by, lights flashing every so often, some from police cars others from bars or stores.

Nini doesn’t know what compels her to, but it surprises her nonetheless when she says, “My mom died today.” Her eyes brimming with tears again.

The curly haired boy’s head snaps in her direction, “Nini, I’m so sorry.”

She smiles tightly at the boy, “Don’t be. It’s not your fault.” She repeats his sentence from earlier, lowly chuckling despite the tears beginning to blur her vision.

“C-Can I hug you?” He hesitates.

She couldn't bring herself to say anything so she gives him a small nod, letting the boy wrap his arms around her small frame. She lets a few more tears as she wraps her arms around his torso. She presses her face into his shoulder, letting his comfort soothe her, as he rubs circles into her back in slow motions.

“I know we don’t know each other, but you can always talk to me.” He whispers to the girl as he runs one of his hands through her hair. She hugs the boy tighter to her chest, a little scared to let him go, treating him like he was her lifeline to her spiralling world.

She nods against his shoulder, where her head lay. “You can talk to me too,” She whispers into his sweatshirt, knowing she's not the only one struggling right now. She reluctantly pulls back from the boy, “I should probably get going. My mom - other mom, is probably having trouble sleeping.”

The boy nods at the small brunette, she pulls out her phone handing it him, “Whenever you want to talk. It can be FaceTime, a call, a text, let me know. We can even meet here, this can be our spot.” She smiles, “I come every Thursday night.”

“I know.” He says smiling, as he punches in his contact information, “I realized a pattern a few weeks ago. Not to be creepy, but I thought you were pretty.”

A blush fights its way onto her cheeks, “I thought you were cute," she giggles, knocking his shoulder with hers, But, I should really get going. I’ll see you around, stranger.” She smiles making her way back to her car, sending a final wave to the curly-haired boy she had met.

"Oh and Nini," he calls out, she turns waiting for him to continue fiddling with her car keys in hand, "Everything's going to be okay." She grins at the boy she barely knew, "Good night, Ricky."

"Night, Nini."

It was the strangest of occasions and circumstances to have started this friendship. But neither of them were going to fight it. They promised themselves that whatever would come from this friendship, they'll always make sure the other was okay; and even if they weren't, they'd be there for the other. They have been strangers at the beginning of the night, but they went home just a little bit lighter and happier, all thanks to the stranger that's always been just an arms length away.

**Author's Note:**

> truly hope you enjoyed this one! i hope you are all staying safe and healthy! 
> 
> i'd love if you could leave a kudos and a comment, it'd mean the world to me :)
> 
> feel free to follow/message me on twitter @xxprincesskels OR tumblr @nini-ricky
> 
> much love xx


End file.
